


Durante la noche

by Kate_Hoshina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alderaanian Hair Braiding (Star Wars), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Hair Braiding, Light Angst, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina
Summary: Desde la derrota de Crait, parecía que la fuerza esperaba el momento justo para conectarle con la chatarrera; siempre en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, donde no era posible pasar por alto la figura femenina que invadía su espacio de una forma tan íntimamente correcta que dolía, porque por muy bien que se sintiese, ella no estaba allí.No realmente.Y nunca lo estaría mientras siguiese siendo el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Durante la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser un drabble para traducir y publicar en Twitter, acabaron siendo mil palabras, luego lo edité y aquí estamos...

Kylo no pasaba mucho tiempo en sus dependencias. Como Líder Supremo estaba demasiado ocupado evitando que la Primera Orden se derrumbase tras la muerte de Snoke, planeando los próximos movimientos militares, parando como fuese los intentos de Hux por volver a construir una súper arma y, lo más importante, estaba demasiado ocupado evitando que alguna de las incontables personas bajo su mando intentase matarlo.

Dormiría en cualquier superficie de la nave en vez de en su dormitorio con tal de evitar tener que invertir parte de ese precioso tiempo de descanso en ir y venir constantemente, con tal de ganar unos minutos más de sueño. Lo haría, si tan solo el escaso tiempo que pasaba allí no mereciese tanto la pena.

Parecía que la fuerza estaba esperando el momento justo para conectarle con la chatarrera; nunca en mitad de una reunión estratégica donde podía fingir ignorarla, siempre ocurría en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, donde no era posible pasar por alto la figura femenina que invadía su espacio de una forma tan íntimamente correcta que dolía, porque por muy bien que se sintiese verla estirada en su cama, ella no estaba allí.

No realmente.

Pero era fácil para ambos pretender que sí, que se habían elegido el uno al otro en lugar de a un deber autoimpuesto, que no eran enemigos, que no estaban separados por varios sistemas estelares; que solo eran ellos, no el Líder Supremo o el asesino de jedis, no la última jedi o la esperanza de la Resistencia.

Solo Ben y Rey.

Juntos.

Compartiendo pequeños momentos en la tranquilidad de la noche; como un rato de lectura con Rey a su espalda, leyendo junto a él, con sus brazos rodeando firmemente su torso y la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz para hacerle saber que podía pasar la página; o como sentarse en el suelo junto a ella mientras manipulaba cualquier aparato con una agilidad que los droides envidiarían.

–No es alta tecnología, pero necesito arreglar un… unas cosas, y esto puede serme útil ¿sabes?

Ben la escuchaba con atención, dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo que desprendía su voz cada vez que le explicaba de dónde provenían, qué funciones tenían y qué nuevos usos les podía dar a las piezas que encontraba tiradas por la base, cuántas porciones le habrían dado por ellas en Jakku y lo feliz que le hacía poder quedárselas piezas para investigar.

–Un alternador también podría serte de ayuda.

Rey levantó la cabeza hacia él, conteniendo el aliento y mirándole con suspicacia, cautelosa. Casi podía oírla pensar “¿cuánto es seguro revelar? ¿lo usaría en mi contra?”, sentir su deseo de confiar ciegamente en él, como había hecho al ir a buscarle a la Supremacía, y el miedo de volver a equivocarse.

_ Confía en mí. _ Gritaba por dentro, sin proyectarlo directamente, ahogando las palabras en su garganta, también conteniendo el aliento y mirándola con aparente calma. _ Nunca volvería a hacerte daño de esa forma. _ Aunque no pudiese prometerlo, no mientras siguiese cargando el título de Líder Supremo.

Rey bajó la mirada, respiró profundamente y se recostó un poco más contra él. Aún notaba la tensión en su cuerpo y la duda en su voz cuando le respondió.

–Puede. 

Pequeños momentos en los que sus manos se entrelazaban bajo las sábanas entre confesiones susurradas, o en los que sus cuerpos se amoldaban el uno contra el otro en busca de consuelo, o de calor, o por el simple placer de hacerlo; como ahora, desnudos, en la desproporcionada bañera de su cuarto de la que Ben no quería salir jamás.

Todo empezó porque Rey había aparecido semidesnuda frente a él, cubierta de grasa y quejándose de la falta de agua en la base para poder ducharse. Parecía cansada, frágil, como en esos recuerdos de Jakku que había compartido con él durante las noches de insomnio. Cuando la vio arrugar la nariz con resignación, mientras comentaba que tendría que irse así a la cama, Ben cedió ante el impulso creciente de ocuparse de ella, de ofrecerle todo aquello que él sí tenía al alcance de la mano. Soltó las propuestas económicas de los planetas afiliados a la Orden que había estado leyendo sobre el escritorio y se levantó de la silla, acercándose a ella con paso decidido; sin decirle absolutamente nada, la cogió en volandas, arrancando un grito de sorpresa de su garganta.

–¡Ben! No sé qué crees que estás haciendo, pero es una mala idea seguro, estoy… estoy muy sucia y , y puede venir alguien, ¡Ben, bájame!

Hizo caso omiso a sus protestas, prefiriendo centrarse en sus brazos echados alrededor del cuello y en el recuerdo de su primer encuentro; sonrió al pensar lo diferente que era todo ahora y en lo fácil que había sido cargarla entonces, sin una sola réplica por su parte. El tono de su respuesta reflejó la confianza de esa sonrisa.

–Confía en mí, déjame cuidar de ti.

Cuando la puso de vuelta en el suelo estaba sonrojada y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, mirándole con algo entre la diversión y la duda. Ben se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Rey dejar de dudar en su presencia.

–En serio no sé qué –no le dio la oportunidad de quejarse, la besó profundamente, tomándose su tiempo, saboreándola–. Ben, cre –volvió a besarla. Lo siguió haciendo hasta que sintió cómo finalmente se rendía en sus brazos y no encontraba las fuerzas para pensar en otra pega, ahora se limitaba a abrir la boca solo por el placer de tenerla ocupada después, sin llegar a emitir ningún sonido, diciéndole sin palabras  _ Bésame otra vez _ , y mientras ella se entretenía con su lengua, él se encargaba de deshacer sus tres moños y terminar de desvestirla.

Rey gimió en protesta cuando se separó de ella para ayudarla a entrar en la bañera, levantándola de nuevo con cuidado para sortear el borde de mármol. La seguridad de Ben flaqueó unos instantes, estaba confiando demasiado en las peculiares capacidades del vínculo siendo este tan impredecible, ¿y si no funcionaba? Pero todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron al notar el ligero sobresalto de Rey cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con el agua caliente.

La vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa a medida que sus piel se iba mojando hasta parar en sus rodillas, mover los dedos de los pies y sonreír con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña. Esa imagen dulce se vio interrumpida cuando al ir a soltarla sus manos se aferraron rápidamente a su túnica en respuesta, devolviendo toda su atención sobre ella; realmente a ella, obligándole a observarla con atención, tal y como estaba frente a él, con el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas extendiéndose también por su pecho, donde se apreciaba claramente el latir acelerado de su corazón.

Le miraba fijamente, con un cúmulo de pensamientos y emociones desbordantes que se arremolinaban en su mente, incapaces de tomar una forma concreta; por suerte para ella, Ben logró comprenderlo  _ (Ven conmigo) _ y aunque no era lo que tenía en mente en un principio, se había propuesto complacerla.

Haría lo que ella desease.

No tardó mucho en desvestirse y entrar, sumergiéndolos a los dos poco a poco, él apoyado contra el mármol y ella sobre él, con la espalda recostada en su pecho, elevándose como una segunda piel al compás de su respiración. Ya habían estado así de cerca antes, pero había una intimidad y una completa vulnerabilidad en el momento que hizo que se le erizase la piel.

Ben se puso manos a la obra; terminó de mojar la piel de Rey que aún permanecía seca, tomó un jabón neutro y procedió a lavarle la cara a conciencia, frotando su frente y sus mejillas, llevándose la grasa con los dedos hasta que no quedó sobre su rostro nada más que sus adorables pecas. Rey, a pesar de todas sus protestas anteriores y su clara reticencia a ceder el control, le dejó hacer, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, totalmente laxa, y los ojos cerrados; el único movimiento por su parte fue el pequeño beso que dejó sobre sus dedos al rozar su boca mientras terminaba de aclararle la cara.

Cogió otro jabón, de tacto más aceitoso, y le masajeó el cuerpo con él, desde la primera vértebra hasta la punta de los pies; cada rincón había sido acariciado y presionado por sus fuertes manos, su cuerpo estaba siendo colmado de atención, cada extremidad, cada curva, sus lóbulos, sus pechos, la cara interna de sus muslos… con extremo cuidado, con extremada dulzura, llenando el baño de suspiros que resonaban entre los azulejos y de un fuerte olor a lima que ahora también impregnaba la morena piel de Rey. Podía sentir cómo poco a poco su cuerpo se volvía más manejable, más receptivo a sus caricias, cómo se destensaba bajo la presión de sus dedos. El deseo de querer seguir haciendo esto, relajarla hasta que sus piernas no encontrasen la fuerza para sostenerla, crecía cada vez más junto a la determinación por cuidar de ella, de darle todo, de convencerla de cuánto significaba para él, de que podía ser suficiente.

Apartó esos pensamientos y volvió a centrarse en el presente que le rodeaba, el eco del agua y el perezoso zumbido de la fuerza entre ambos, en los dedos de Rey dibujando círculos distraídamente sobre su rodilla. Empezó a cepillarle el pelo con los dedos, deshaciendo los nudos mientras ella admiraba sus uñas, relucientes por primera vez en años. No pasó mucho tiempo con los dedos desenredando las hebras castañas cuando los suspiros ocasionales empezaron a hacerse más largos y a convertirse en leves gemidos al hundir las palmas por completo en su pelo y continuar el masaje en su cuero cabelludo.

Se sorprendió al comprobar lo extremadamente sensible al tacto que Rey era en su cabeza; cada vez que movía sus dedos, acariciando, más que presionando, se estremecía contra él, cuando su pelo se le escurría entre los dedos o tocaba ligeramente los mechones de su nuca, arqueaba la espalda con un jadeo entrecortado.

En algún punto durante todo ese proceso, Rey había bajado una de sus manos hasta sus piernas, no lo notó hasta que su respiración se volvió errática, acelerada, y las ondas que se formaban en el agua se hicieron más constantes, muchas más de las que provocaría el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo bajo la fuerza de sus manos.

La posición de su brazo y la espuma acumulada en la superficie le impedían ver lo que estaba pasando y Ben no pudo evitar preguntarse por lo que estaba haciendo exactamente, si estaba solo tocando su clítoris, repitiendo los mismos círculos que él estaba dibujando sobre ella, o si también tenía alguno de sus finos dedos dentro, acariciando sus paredes, imaginándolas tan cálidas y mojadas como su piel.

Continuó masajeándole las sienes, vigilando que el jabón no llegase hasta sus ojos, centrándose en su tarea y en nada más, ni en el ligero temblor de la espalda frente a él, ni en cómo su miembro empezaba a endurecerse. Pero entonces Rey perdió la compostura; sus gemidos se volvieron más altos y agudos, y el movimiento del agua se hizo más intenso. Ben no estaba seguro de si ella era realmente consciente de la facilidad con la que podía manejarle, someterle, matarle incluso, pero sí que sabía que, consciente o no, casi acaba con él al empezar a moverse contra su erección, llamándole entre respiraciones ahogadas.

Podría seguir lavándole el pelo, estaba seguro de que Rey tenía pleno control sobre lo que pasaba bajo el agua, pero la insistencia casi desesperada con la que le estaba enviando imágenes tan específicas a su mente a través del vínculo le dejaba claro que eso no era lo que ella quería. Una de sus manos abandonó su cabeza, descendiendo poco a poco por su piel, acariciando su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos y cubiertos de saliva, hasta alcanzar su pecho; la otra mano permaneció sobre su cabeza, acariciando y revolviéndole el pelo, dibujando patrones arbitrarios entre las hebras al mismo ritmo con el que su pulgar trazaba círculos sobre su pezón endurecido.

–Ben… –gimió– por favor, solo…

–Está bien, cariño –se inclinó hacia delante, susurrando en su oído con voz grave– déjalo.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó justo en la unión entre el hombro y el cuello, a la vez que le retorcía el pezón con la fuerza suficiente para terminar de llevarla al clímax.

A Ben no le importó en absoluto no haber terminado, esto nunca había sido sobre él; ver lo preciosa que estaba Rey deshaciéndose entre sus brazos con un grito de placer silencioso, temblado contra su espalda, aferrada a su rodilla mientras intentaba recomponerse, recuperar el aliento, sintiendo el eco de su orgasmo en su propia piel… lo era todo.

Tras unos segundos apabullantes, retomó su tarea inicial, dejando que Rey volviese a la tierra a su propio ritmo, aclarándole el pelo, intentando acariciar su cabeza con el mayor cuidado posible; de vez en cuando, paraba para volver a besarle el cuello, los hombros y las mejillas, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, con ella, que no era un sueño como notaba que estaba empezando a creer. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Rey yacía lánguida en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración totalmente en calma.

Se había dormido.

La satisfacción que llenó a Ben fue mucho mayor que la que cualquier orgasmo en esa bañera pudiese haberle dado; no solo se había cumplido su repentina fantasía de llevarla hasta la calma total, de quitarle todas las fuerzas a base de cuidarla, sino que esto le hacía ser un poco más consciente de cuánto confiaba en él realmente, de que a pesar de las dudas y la precaución que seguía manteniendo a su alrededor, confiaba tanto en él como para dejar su cuerpo expuesto a merced de sus manos, dejarse tocar de esa manera tan íntima, darle el privilegio de verla durante su placer (por él, se había corrido con su nombre en sus labios, con la ayuda de sus manos, por las que había casi suplicado).

Confiaba lo suficiente para bajar por completo sus defensas, rendirse al sueño entre sus brazos, con una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad que le quitaba el aliento. Ante sus ojos estaba la prueba de que Rey ya no era capaz de verle como un enemigo, y aunque no comprometería la seguridad de sus amigos, para ella solo era Ben.

Grabaría a fuego ese momento en su memoria y lo reviviría una y otra vez cuando todo fuese demasiado, cuando ya no pudiese más, como un recordatorio de que había algo de felicidad en su vida, aunque no pudiese ser permanente.

O quizá podía dejar de engañarse a sí mismo, dejar de obligarse cada mañana a seguir haciendo lo que se suponía que debía hacer, lo que todos esperaban de él (el descendiente de Vader, el desalmado Kylo Ren), y por una vez hacer lo que él quería.

Estaba harto de fingir que todos esos momentos eran más reales de lo que parecían cuando estaba en su mano el poder cumplir ese deseo. No merecía la pena, las horas sin dormir, comprobar dos veces los pasos que daba, mirar siempre por encima del hombro, con el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento la Primera Orden se volvería contra él, contra su trayectoria diplomática hacia el centro político de la galaxia y sus campañas militares en el anillo exterior, contra su aparente indiferencia a los movimientos cada vez menos discretos de la Resistencia.

¿Por qué seguir pasando por todo eso cuando nunca había querido más poder que el de poder controlar por fin vez su propia vida? Sin Snoke y su fría presencia cubriendo cada rincón de su mente, ¿qué le impedía elegir otro camino, uno que no supusiera su muerte o la constante sensación de arrepentimiento?

Era inteligente, podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba tiempo, planearlo bien, atar todos los cabos para acabar con la prisión en la que se había terminado metiendo, para lograr llegar hasta Rey y poder permanecer a su lado para siempre, justo como estaban ahora.

Mientras terminaba de hacerse a la idea de las repercusiones a las que se exponía con lo que planeaba hacer, mientras empezaba a dar forma a su plan, se limitó a separar los mechones castaños entre sus dedos y trenzar en ellos cada palabra que se le atragantaba en la garganta y cada sentimiento que le consumía desde la primera vez que apareció frente a él a años luz de distancia, sabiendo que quizá nunca llegaría a decirlas, esperando que de alguna manera Rey encontrase la forma de descubrir el mensaje que estaba dejándole, de entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se tomó su tiempo, deleitándose en la suavidad de su pelo y en cómo las hebras brillaban cada vez que las entrelazaba en patrones de espiga cargados de afecto. Una vez hubo terminado, la sacó con cuidado del agua y la secó hasta que no quedó un solo rastro de humedad sobre su piel, suavemente, para evitar despertarla. También para alargar el momento.

La llevó hasta la cama y se tumbó junto a ella, bebiéndola con los ojos, memorizando cada curva y cicatriz, cómo le latía el corazón y su forma de respirar. La miró con tristeza, mentalizándose de que esta iba a ser la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo. Cuando la fuerza se la llevó, Ben levantó un muro en su vínculo, temblando ante el vacío que se presentaba ante él.

_ Es necesario _ se dijo; lo era si quería mantenerla a salvo, si quería asegurarse de que existía la más mínima posibilidad de poder volver a su lado si todo salía bien, y si ese no era el caso, al menos moriría tranquilo sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo que él creía correcto, acabar con la organización que estaba destrozando su vida, sin ningún arrepentimiento, más que el de no haberla besado una última vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues la verdad es que no estoy muy convencida con este fic (?) No sé, siento que le falta algo?? que podría ser mejor?? En fin.
> 
> Lo he publicado porque es el único fic propio acabado y editado que tenía y me apatecía colaborar un poco.
> 
> No estoy muy segura del rating, si consideráis que debería cambiarlo, decidmelo porfa, porque de verdad que tengo muchas dudas al respecto XD (al igual que si veis algún error o algo sobre las etiquetas).
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, que este jueves subiré el capítulo 3 de la tradcción "Cuando la fuerza también los shipea" y que no sé cuándo volveré con algo propio (tengo una maravillosa costumbre de acumular promps y dejarlos a medias)
> 
> Si quereis verme hacer algo de vez en cuando (a parte del imébcil) podeis seguirme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HoshinaKate)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
